


A Deserter's Choice

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Two Jedi Walk Into A Mandalorian [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Mandalorian Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Rex gets shot, and Obi-Wan doesn't handle it well.
Relationships: Cut Lawquane & CT-7567 | Rex, Cut Lawquane/Suu Lawquane, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Two Jedi Walk Into A Mandalorian [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553227
Comments: 24
Kudos: 395





	A Deserter's Choice

Chasing Grievous was a pain in the ass, and she hated him more each time he slipped from them. Coward. 

"Where do you even know him from?" Fives asked. 

"He fought me during his coming of age trials." She smirked. "I cut off his arm."

"Is that why-?"

"Did you think he got the idea all by his lonesome?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess not."

They'd been trying to find him since the _Malevolence_ went down, and lost him soon after the Rishi moon outpost was destroyed. Of course, they'd managed to find him shortly before he'd joined them, and she'd kicked his ass again there. 

Didn't mean she liked him any more. 

They'd been handed off to Qui-Gon while Anakin and Ahsoka took the other half of the Legion and ran off to fight in space. 

At least they left her Rex and Kano.

* * *

Speeding along, eyes peeled for any suspicious droid activity with Rex, Kix, Jesse and Hardcase became significantly less fun when commando droids shot Rex. 

"Kill it!" She ordered as she hit the brakes, spinning around to cover Rex. She swerved around, using her speeder as cover for his prone body, getting knocked off by a bolt to the bucket. 

She shook the ringing from her head and pulled out her short rifle, the one that ran on regular ammunition and scanned the other hills behind her. 

The others pulled up in short order a few moments later, Kix immediately getting to work on Rex. 

"We're clear?"

"There were only three commandos." Hardcase reported. 

"We need to find a place to treat him. I can't do it out in the open." Kix cut in, voice hard and serious. 

"Wait, those critters look domesticated." Jesse pointed out, gesturing to the trunked mammals observing them curiously. 

"Where there's a farm there's a farmer." Hardcase filled in. 

"Bunk him on Kix's speeder. I'll take point." She ordered and they jumped to her command. 

| | | 

They pulled to a stop before a house, the brothers all closed in around Rex. 

A Twi'lek woman pulled open the door and leveled a rifle at Obi-Wan. "Get off my land."

She raised her hands in surrender, body language relaxed despite the weapons visible on her. "My sincerest apologies for calling without an invitation, ma'am, but we are in need of assistance."

"I don't have any."

"One of our men has been shot, and we need a place to tend him out of the open."

"I don't have any medical supplies."

"We have a medic. We just need shelter overnight." She assured. 

Two children bounded out of the depths of the house, attaching themselves to the woman's legs. She glanced at the clones and sighed. "There's a barn out back, Mandalorian. That's the best I can do."

"Thank you." She inclined her head, getting off the speeder and helping Kix detach the rigged up cot. The children around the Twi'lek's legs watched them raptly, but she paid them no mid as she hoisted one end, Hardcase lifting the other. Jesse helped Kix carry the supplies into the barn. 

| | | 

It took Kix the better part of the afternoon to laser out the damage, fill the hole with a bioseal and then layer the bacta patch. 

Rex awoke shortly after the cool patch had been applied, finding his brothers' worried faces and the stoic plate of Obi-Wan's helmet. 

"What happened?"

"You got shot." Obi-Wan said, voice stiff with stress. 

Kix glanced worried at her, then turned his attention back to the Captain. "A shot that would have gone straight through your heart, had it been two inches to the left."

"Commando droid snipers." Hardcase added helpfully. 

"Alright." He managed to sit up despite the searing pain in his chest. "Let's get moving."

"With all due respect, sir-"

"We're moving out."

Kix geared up to argue him when Obi-Wan laid her hand on his bare shoulder. "No. You and I are going to stay here overnight. Under Jesse's command, they can complete the scouting and report back to Qui-Gon."

He was shocked. Obi-Wan didn't override him on the battlefield, despite her rank technically being higher. She assisted him and ordered the lower ranks in her immediate vicinity around because she was trying to keep them alive, but she didn't push back against his orders. Ever. 

Kix, Jesse and Hardcase were evidently just as stunned as he was, their mouths hanging open. 

"You're going to stay behind?" Jesse finally managed. 

"None of you are as adept at guerilla fighting as I am. I'm also a better shield than you." She tapped the spot where she'd taken a sniper round to the head. "You can finish the mission and we'll meet you at the rendezvous tomorrow morning."

Jesse nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yessir."

She looked back at him, her hand firming and her voice hardening. "Lay down."

He did so without question, shaking a look with his brothers. Hardcase laid his pistol next to him as he left. 

They filed out quietly. 

The Twi'lek woman entered a moment later, carrying a tray of fruits. "I see the others have departed."

"Yes." Obi-Wan's voice was back to her normal gentility, warm and polite. "We very much appreciate your assistance, Miss-?"

"Suu." She handed over the plate and Obi-Wan took it with an incline of her helmet. "If there's anything else you need . . ."

"We should be good for the evening. Thank you very much for your generosity."

A ball floated in and the little blue girl rushed in after it. 

"I thought I told you to stay in the house." Suu said, thick with exasperation. 

"Sorry! It got away!" She peeked up and made eye contact with Rex, who was more than a little startled. "You look just like my daddy!"

He had no response except panic, so he wisely said nothing. 

"The galaxy is a wide place, my dear." Obi-Wan, his unlikely saviour, guided the girl away. "Some people share looks. But you must do as your mother says, darling. You've got your ball, now off you go."

The girl smiled sheepishly. "Okay." She rushed out exactly as she came in. Suu cocked her hip, smirking. 

"You're good with children, Mandalorian?"

"We're a family-oriented culture." Obi-Wan shrugged it off. "I came from a family of seven."

"Surprising."

"My mother enjoyed my father's company very much." 

Suu laughed. "I can see that. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you."

"I will." She nodded again. "Thank you."

Suu saw herself out and Obi-Wan pulled her short rifle off her back, setting it on a nearby table, where all of Rex's gear was piled up. 

"You didn't have to stay."

She lingered at the edge of the table, her fingers tracing the black mark on his chestplate before spinning on her heel and marching angrily toward him. 

He had to resist the urge to scuttle away at her approach, and stop himself from wincing when she pulled off her helmet and dropped it on the makeshift cot next to him. The metal was warm, and that somehow made it worse. He didn't know what he was preparing for, just that he knew she was going to do _something,_ leaning over him so menacingly. 

With more care than she'd shown her helmet, she cupped his jaw, tilted her head and _kissed_ him. When she let him go, she pressed her forehead to his, voice tightened with something like desperation. 

"You don't get to do that to me." She said harshly, blinking back tears. "You don't get to scare me like that, get _hurt_ then pretend it's fine. How _dare_ you?"

"How did I wind up in trouble for getting shot?"

"You're in trouble because you were ready to force the issue with the medic who saved your life, _ord'inii._ "

"It's my duty."

" _Jareor, ni cyare._ " She stroked along the underside of his jaw, tilting his head to kiss him again, much softer and sweeter. His eyes slid closed, drawn in and held captive. "You'll do what Kix says, Ka'ra help me."

"I will," He tried the words she's used in his mouth, " _ni cyare._ "

Her breath hitched in her throat. "Do you even know what that means?"

"No, but you do." He reached up with his good arm and tangled it in her short hair, keeping it out of the way of her lovely face, and pulling her into another kiss. Her shoulders drooped, her whole countenance going soft, and she pressed in close, the beskar armour skin-warm against his chest, the material of her underclothes soft and worn. Her hair was softer than he expected, smooth and sensual against his wrist and palm. 

She broke apart, still sharing air, and gently rubbed their noses together. Her eyes were half-lidded, watching him intently. 

"Did you know that it took the better part of two weeks before I could put on my blacks and not smell you?" He murmured into the humid air lingering between them, voice so low it was nearly a rumble. "Do you have any idea what it was like to put them on and know you had worn them?"

She caught his gaze, quiet but attentive. 

"I couldn't get the image of you in my armour out of my head." He breathed. "I saw your legs in my greaves, your arms in my gauntlets. I kept dreaming about seeing you in all of it, wearing my second skin, my colours. But then, you'd leave your scent in it all over again, and I can't wash a helmet. What would that be like, the perfume of your hair and your breath permanently trapped in my head?"

She rubbed their noses together again, her lashes brushing his cheeks when she glanced down, her lips ghosting along his. 

"Clones don't get a lot by way of personal possessions. But by the mercy of the Force, did that seem like a gift just for me."

"It was." She replied, low and weighted. "I wore Amast's armour to Satine's ship because I needed a disguise. I wore your armour because I wanted your reassurance. Being covert, sure, beskar isn't subtle. But I could have stolen spares. I- I _want_ to wear your armour."

This conversation was very loaded, and he could only hope he didn't fumble in the final hour. "I want to wear your armour too."

She shuddered and closed her eyes, sucking in air like she'd been struck. "Rex . . . "

"I don't know what I'm doing." He admitted. "We weren't made for this. But I- I like this, _you,_ and I don't want whatever this is so vanish."

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised. "And I will teach you. I will show you."

He grinned up at her, stealing a taste of her lips one more time before a painful twinge made him lay back down. She huffed a laugh and pulled back, the physical closeness gone, but the new bond still thickening the air. 

"Not exactly a great time for a confession." She joked. 

"Certainly brightened my day."

She laughed aloud, stroking his face with a fond smile. "Rest, Rex. I will be here."

He nodded and followed obediently, unable to stop himself from smiling when he felt her lay her cape over his exposed torso. 

| | | 

He heard the animals reacting to a presence and was awake at once. A quick glance revealed that Obi-Wan had heard as well, standing near the entrance with her viroblade in one hand and a longer durasteel kukri in the other. 

The door opened quietly and a hand snuck in, reaching for a pole next to the door. Obi-Wan was stock still, and he slowly reached over to grab the pistol Hardcase had left beside him. 

The newcomer leveled the pole outwards, like a spear, and crept into the barn. Once the stranger was fully inside the barn, Obi-Wan struck. The kukri looked into the open loop of the pike, yanking out out line with Rex's prone form and under her arm, where she trapped it. The viroblade hissed to life and she struck out. The pikeman released the weapon and she spun it around on him, the loop facing him and the kukri embedded in the floorboards. 

The man raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't think to find a Mando in my barn."

She pulled the pike back, holding it next to her. "You're a clone."

He lowered his hands, stepping into the moonlight. "That I am. What brings you out here?"

"The Captain of my unit was downed."

He frowned. "A Mando unit?"

"No." She stepped aside, gesturing to Rex. "My clone unit." 

"What in the blazes is a Mando doing with a clone unit?"

She shrugged. "You make strange friends as a bounty hunter."

He smirked. "I'd say. Jedi dragged you into their war too?"

"Commission helps, but yes." She handed him back the pike. "What brings you out here, Vod?"

"I live here."

"You're a deserter." Rex realized. "What's your rank and number?"

"Name's Lawquaine. Cut Lawquaine. And I'm just a simple farmer."

"You abandoned your duty."

"I like to think of it as exercising my right to choose." Cut replied, non-chalant. 

"Enough." Obi-Wan cut in. "It doesn't matter how he is here, simply that he is."

"Of course it matters. He swore an oath to the Republic." Rex snapped back. 

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fight, _cyar'ika._ " 

He deflated under her touch, but stiffened when the lights came on and the two children that had been with Suu rushed in. 

"Daddy! Daddy! You're home!" They yelled, running right up to Cut and hugging his legs. 

"Hey kiddo!" Cut lit up, kneeling to hug them back properly. "I'm back."

"I told them he looks just like you!" The girl piped up. 

"Did you now?" He kissed the top of her head. 

Suu herself was leaning against the doorframe. "He was injured, so I told them they could stay the night."

"Of course." Cut kissed her, the action full of familiarity. "We always help those in need, don't we?"

"Yup!" The kids chirped back. 

Cut smiled down at them, clearly wrapped around their little fingers. 

"Can they have dinner with us? Pleeeeease?" The boy pleaded. 

"Uh, no, we're okay." Rex replied. 

"You have to!" The girl replied, running up to him and leaning on his knee. 

Cut chuckled. "They're not going to stop until you say yes."

"Uh-" Rex sent Obi-Wan a panicked look, but her visor was impassive. "Okay."

"Yay!"

"Come now, stop bothering the soldier." Suu chastised. "Go inside and get ready for supper."

The kids ran off in a flurry of giggles. 

"Follow me, uh, what was your number?" Cut glanced back over his shoulder at him. 

"Rex. I also have a name."

"Is that so?" Cut grinned. "How interesting."

Obi-Wan inserted herself bodily, blocking Cut's view of him. She cut an intimidating figure, proven to be a skilled enough fighter to non-lethally diffuse a violent situation. "I'm sure you remember what it meant to struggle with the concept of identity, Cut. One must forgive the faults of the novice. Guidance is the mother of teaching, not criticism."

Cut ducked his head. "You're right. My bad. I didn't catch your name either, my friend."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." She inclined her head. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." He moved back to the front of the barn. "Whenever you're ready, head on over to the house."

"Dinner won't be too much longer." Suu warned. 

"We appreciate it."

The couple left and her defensive posture melted away. 

"Can't say I've ever needed someone to save me from words before."

"Sparring with words was the most dangerous skill I learned." She turned to face him. "Let's get you dressed so you can eat."

"You're not?"

"I can't take off my helmet."

"Why not?"

"For one, we're in enemy territory. Second, they're not family."

"That's an issue?"

"It is the Way." She replied, grabbing the upper half of his blacks. 

"You take your helmet off all the time around the brothers."

"Did you think I would call you mine and not mean it?" She cocked her head. 

He remained silent. Skywalker and Tano called the Legion theirs as well, but it didn't mean family. It was a possession, a charge, a position.

"Oh, Rex." She knelt, taking his hand in hers. "I didn't even consider. Both you and I refer to them as brothers, Vode, ours. But you didn't know that."

"Skywalker and Tano say it too." He answered, sounding weak. 

"I will do the ritual as soon as we're all together again." She, apparently, decided. "I will make it official."

"What ritual?"

"The adoption ritual." She said it as though he should know. "I'll adopt you all, make you part of my clan. Publicly."

She was so serious, full of conviction and determination. He couldn't help but be sucked into her gravity well. "Why not have us adopt you?"

"I can't make you Mando unless I adopt you into my culture. I can't make you _mine_ unless you agree to be."

"Oh." He swallowed thickly, touched. "And you thought we already were that?"

"Yes, I did. Have I ever taken off my helmet around Skywalker or Jinn?"

"You have around Tano."

"She's the Legion's Foundling."

He stood with some effort. "You need to brief me on this. So much is obvious to you that I don't understand."

"When we get back, I will." She helped him dress. 

| | | 

"Do you not eat?" The boy asked. 

Suu looked horrified, but Obi-Wan only chuckled. "I do, little one, but I'm not allowed to take off my helmet around people who are not my family."

"We're a family, though." He pouted. 

"Yes, you are, but you're not _my_ family."

"Who is your family?" The girl asked. 

"I have very many family members. The men I work with are my family."

"Do you not have parents?" The girl pushed. 

"No, not anymore." She answered. 

"Why not?"

"Why indeed." Obi-Wan muttered darkly. 

"What does that mean?"

"That's enough questions for now, I think." Cut jumped in. 

Rex glanced at her, finding her hands gone still in her lap. The question had struck a nerve, and likely a vein of very uncomfortable memories. 

| | | 

Cut and his family were very nice and pleasant company - an odd change of pace from the escalation of the war. 

Obi-Wan was definitely good with children, occupying them while Suu cleaned and Cut sat down with Rex over a game of Strategos. 

But the peace was to be short-lived. 

| | | 

Obi-Wan was on her feet the second the children started screaming, running back in from the fields. She caught both of them in her arms, stroking their lekku. "What's wrong, my darlings, what's wrong?"

"Monsters! They're chasing us!" 

"Monsters? From where?"

"They hatched from the giant egg in the field!" 

She passed the children off to Suu, who brought them in the house, trying her best to calm them. She flicked down her rangefinder, scanning the tops of the field. 

"Do you see anything?" Cut asked, tense with nerves. 

"Commando droids, twenty if my count is correct." She flicked it back up, tossing Rex her pistol. "Suu, take the children upstairs and turn off all the lights. Hide in a closet or small, confined space. Cut, Rex, man the house."

"What are you going to do?"

She unlatched her right thigh plate, pulling out the slim rectangular hilt of her 'saber. "I'm going out there to stop them. If they get past me, you have to shoot them down."

"Are you nuts?"

"I'm a Mandalorian." Her viroblade and 'saber hissed to life in her hands. "War and weapons are part of my religion."

She took off into the field, low and fast, toggling the nightvision mode in her helmet. The commandos looked to be damaged, which was lucky, and mostly unarmed, which was lucky. Perhaps there were weapons in the pod they were too damaged to realize they needed. Either way, she rushed the largest cluster of them, taking off three heads with her initial strike. 

"The Jedi really do have the nicest toys." She muttered to herself, cutting through the six approaching droids with little difficulty. They were definitely damaged goods, but they were still functional. She was going to make them scrap metal. 

She managed to find another five before she heard the tell-tale sound of blaster fire. She made her way back to the house, finding three with holes in their heads at the edge of the field and the remaining three breaking from cover to rush the house. She threw her viroblade at the first one, snagging it in the neck and cutting through its wiring. She made an open sprint for the last two, catching one with her free arm and kicking the other one full in the chest with both boots. The maneuver brought both her and the droid to the ground with the angry squeal of metal-on-metal. The droid's fragile neck yielded before the beskar and twisted with a terrible sound. The lights in the droid's eyes went dark and she rolled backward, getting her legs back under her and narrowly avoiding a heavy-fisted strike from the droid she'd kicked. She used its recovery to sink the 'saber into its chest. It stuttered and stalled, so she kicked it again, its chassis splitting in half as the 'saber came loose. 

Cut was watching her with wide, disbelieving eyes. 

She shut the 'saber down, unlatching her thigh plate and sliding it back into its home, knocking it closed. She retrieved her viroblade and caught her blaster when Rex tossed it to her. 

"I told you, I'm a Mandalorian." She said to Cut as she entered the house, her cadence no different than it had been less than ten minutes ago, entirely non-plussed.

| | | 

Dawn saw Rex and Obi-Wan saddling up her speeder to regroup with the 501st and 212th. 

"Captain Rex," Suu asked, looking terrified, "are you going to turn in my husband?"

"I'm sorry Suu, it's my duty." He said sternly, but wasn't able to suppress his grin. Obi-Wan was already waiting on the speeder, cape and weapons back in order, and leaning on the handlebars. She knew what he was going to say - she'd helped him think up the work around. "But, seeing my condition, I probably won't remember any of this."

"Oh, thank you!" Suu clasped her hands to her chest, almost dropping with relief. 

"What about you, Obi-Wan?" Cut asked. 

"Me?" She cocked her head. "Not at all. You're a man unto yourself, Cut, and I have no place interfering with your choices. Besides, there is no duty that supersedes the one you have to your family. I'm Mandalorian."

"You're both welcome to stay." Cut offered.

He glanced over at Obi-Wan, the way the rising sun glinted off her armour. "Thank you, but my family is elsewhere."

"Take care of yourself, Rex." 

He pulled on his helmet, sliding onto the back of the speeder and wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan's waist. She kickstarted the engine, offered the family a two-fingered salute, then took off. She seemed to make a habit of never looking back. 

* * *

Nighttime hours aboard the _Endurance_ were quiet and serene, even in the troop barracks. At most, brothers would be cleaning guns, redressing wounds or repainting their armour. 

"Obi." Kano jerked to attention, surprised. "What brings you down here?"

She was dressed down, wearing her boots, her pants and what Rex recognized as the thin silk layer under her heavy cotton wrap-jerkin. 

"So much of clone culture is very similar to Mandalorian culture that I forget that some things don't translate." She took a deep breath. "Mandalorians are only allowed to be without sans armour in the presence of their loved ones. Their family. I made a commitment to the 501st, to live with you as though I was also a brother, as though I was your family. Hence, I've been around you without my helmet on, without my armour at all. I've come here without it to punctuate this sentiment. I consider you my family. But I have been informed recently that all of you are unaware of this custom."

The brothers shifted because no, they hadn't been. 

She took another deep breath. "In light of that revelation, I've come with an offer." She held out a stencil to Kano, looking more anxious than they'd ever seen her. "That's the symbol of my clan. I have it embossed on the right edge of my chestplate, but unpainted. I would be deeply honoured if you chose to paint it on your armour. These is also an adoption vow I offer to take, to make you a formal part of my family, not just my clan."

The stencil wasn't particularly large, no longer than a hand and perhaps half as wide. It was a tribal-styled bird, with an oval head, thin chest, flared wings and long plumage. It was elegant and simple, even discreet. 

"You- You want us to be a part of your family?" Echo voiced what all of them were feeling; incredulous shock, humbled awe, and dumbfounded astonishment. 

"Of course." She glanced around at them. "You're my brothers."

Kano stood from his bunk, throwing his arms around her and crushing her to his chest. She grunted in surprise, but hugged him back. It took him a few minutes, but he finally composed himself enough to pull back and meet her gaze. "Accept me, please."

She smiled, cupping his jaw and bringing their foreheads together. " _Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'vod,_ Kano Kyracyk."

His exhale was shaky and so were his hands when he stepped back. 

"Accept me." Fives blurted out, stepping up before he could think better of it. 

She did the same to him, closing her eyes. " _Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'vod_ , Fives Kyracyk."

His reaction was equally intense. 

"Accept me?" Amast moved up. 

| | | 

"I see you've decided to partake as well." 

Rex looked up from where he was carefully negotiating the well-worn stencil on his pauldron. "I am."

Her smile was very soft as she settled down on the floor next to him. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." He was distracted from his own work when he saw her unroll the leather she carried her armour in during off-hours - shining with a fresh clean and polish - and pulling the helmet towards herself. "What are you doing?"

"What I should have done when I joined the Legion." She produced a lovely paintbrush and dipped it in his paint, expertly painting over the older, deeper sapphire paint. 

"Aren't those your clan colours?"

"Clans have symbols more than colours. We express our personality through our colour choices, since we can't go without it. These were my mother's colours, but I think it's time to let go of that past and introduce this future. Don't you?"

"As long as you're sure." He gestured to the ragged paint on his own armour. "It's hardy stuff."

"I'm counting on it." 

They worked together in silence for some hours before Rex paused to stretch and noticed her helmet sitting on the bunk next to his, symmetrical jaig eyes drying on the beskar. 

"Did you earn them too?" He asked, surprised to see them there.

"I earned a great many things, bestowed upon me by my grandmother, jaig eyes among them." She confirmed. "It didn't feel like a particularly honourable act, but she told me my bravery in the face of pain was exemplary. I didn't feel worthy. Perhaps I still don't. But in your culture, these markings belong to you and you alone, just as these colours belong to the 501st. I must give as well as take if I want to be part of your family as well as you becoming part of mine."

"You want to wear them because they're mine?"

"We can't exactly trade a part of our armour as Mando'ade would normally do, so this will substitute that." She met his gaze, pausing her brush strokes. "I wasn't lying to you, Rex."

"No, I didn't think you were." It felt like the air had been punched out of him. "I'm- honoured."

She breathed a sigh of relief he didn't even know she was holding in. "I'm glad you like it. Would be a pain to scrub off otherwise, even only half dry."

He barked a laugh. "Yes, I guess so."

She went back to painting. 

| | | 

"Someone's been busy." Skywalker teased, watching Obi-Wan walk onto the bridge in full gear. 

"I realized my wardrobe was lacking." She replied. "Where are we off to now?"

"Apparently Master Jinn needs us-"

Rex couldn't help but tune out the rest of the briefing, caught up in the play of light across the fresh 501st blue against beskar and the new cape. It was the 501st's colours too, with the Legion's seal between her shoulder blades in white. It was tapered, with the right side only reaching her belt while the left side flicked against the back of her knee when she walked. Everything about her had embraced the Legion, made the announcement of her alliances and loyalties particularly loudly. 

And, of course, the jaig eyes watching him back from the crest of her helmet.

His Obi-Wan.

* * *

* * *

(I looked for the source of this image, but couldn't find one. If you're the artist/know the artist so I can credit and link them, let me know! As the artist or as per the artist's policies, if it needs to be taken down, just let me know and I'll do so!)

**Author's Note:**

> Ord'inii - moron, fool  
> Jareor - recklessly risk one's life, act suicidally; has negative connotation, foolish rather than brave  
> Jareor, ni cyare - it's suicidal, my beloved.  
> Cyar'ika - darling, sweetheart  
> Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'vod - literally "I know your name as my brother"; adoption vow  
> Kyracyk - [keer-A-seek] - surname/clan name; literally "between death"


End file.
